Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating the packaging process of a semiconductor construction 100 in the prior art. The semiconductor construction 100 comprises a die 110 and a substrate 120. The die 110 is bonded onto the substrate 120 by the glue g. More particularly, a layer of the glue g is dispensed on the substrate 120, then the die 110 is placed onto the glue g and pressed, so as to bond the die 110 onto the substrate 100 and form the semiconductor construction 100. Since the glue g is liquid, the glue g would expand from the center to the outward on the substrate 120 when the glue g is pressed by the die 110 and the substrate 120. However, this might lead to two scenarios: 1. If the volume of the glue g is insufficient, since the expanding shape of the glue g is circular and the shape of die is rectangular, the periphery of the die 110 (especially the corners of the die 110) may not be able to fully contact with the glue g, which deteriorates the stability of the bonding of the die 110 on the substrate 120 (as shown in top right of FIG. 1); 2. If the volume of the glue g is too much, though the periphery of the die 110 can fully contact with the pressed glue g, the redundant glue g would overflow onto the periphery of the die 110, which affects the performance of the die 110 (as shown in bottom right of FIG. 1). For instance, if the die 110 is a light emitting diode (LED) which can emit light from its front and lateral sides, the light emitted from the laterals of the LED would be shielded by the glue g, thereby downgrading the efficiency of the LED. Besides, in the prior art, the volume of the glue g is hard to be set precisely, which means two scenarios above occur frequently, and therefore it is difficult to bond the die 110 onto the substrate 120 by the glue g effectively, making trouble for the manufacturer.